


Paying Rent

by Assassination_of_the_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Collaboration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Hard core, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassination_of_the_King/pseuds/Assassination_of_the_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last time they were going to debate over the issue of rent.<br/>Ikkaku would make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Rent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart - Bleach - Ikkaku x Keigo SAF](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13961) by YanaGoya. 



> There might be "Possible OCC" in either Ikkaku or Keigo's character. Please understand we've done our best to keep that as "In-Character" as possible.

Ikkaku grabbed for whatever he could use to bind Keigo’s wrists with that was in range. He kept a hand firm around the two he’d forced behind the younger’s back as he managed to grab a roll of duct tape and put it up to his mouth, where he used his teeth to start a strip and wrapped it around the school boy’s hands. 

Said student was struggling as best he could against the elder’s hold, feeling that he should obviously panic. Which he was, hence the struggling, and felt his breath hitch once he heard the sound of whatever Ikkaku had grabbed be tugged. That familiar sound of duct tape.

Keigo bit his lower lip, glancing over his shoulder to then glare. “Let go!”

“Not any time soon, Keigo.” Ikkaku’s smirk was even prominent in his voice as he once more used his teeth to cut the tape and finish binding the other’s wrists. “You said that I had to pay rent, well, you’ll get your rent.” 

He smiled as he stood, keeping Keigo between his legs as he looked around the room for something to help him subdue the boy. 

Nothing really came to mind except the duct tape in his hands, but he didn’t have much left because of all the repairs they had been making on the apartment. Which brought him to his second problem.

If Keigo called for help, he’d have to deal with that noisy old woman next door or any of the people who complained about there being loud noises during the day above or below the apartment. 

And yell the young Asano planned on doing. “You can’t just -”

Ikkaku bent down, putting his hand around Keigo’s mouth and forcing him to stand up, taking the movement oriented kid with an one armed hug to keep him still.

This was getting bad, _really_ bad. Keigo knew this and knew he’d also have to try and get away as soon as he could. Parting his lips, the brunet bit down on the hand, rocking his shoulders to try and hit the man’s chest hard enough to knock him back. Either way, he wasn’t going to let whatever happen happen, not at all.

See, this ‘little argument’ was caused over the same thing it’s caused over many times. Rent. Sharing an apartment meant sharing rent, which Keigo was getting sick of debating over and whatnot. Seriously, they split the rent and yet Ikkaku was just being a pain in the ass about it - which might soon become both literal and figurative if the brunet’s thought process was correct.

The bald spear user let out a cry, removing his hold on the other and falling back onto his buttock. He flashed a devious smile, simply nursing his bitten finger and ran his tongue along it before shooting out a leg and ending any hope that Keigo had of running for safety. Taking the best of the moment, Ikkaku pulled off his sock and balled it up, moving to straddle Keigo’s torso.

Falling with a loud ‘ _thud_ ’ to the floor, Keigo had tried to squirm away. Really, he had, but the other male was just too quick and was able to get him down for the count in mere seconds. Which, by the way, had said brunet freaking out while twisting about to try and gain the upper-hand.

To no avail.

“When you struggle, it only makes me _horny_.” Ikkaku’s nose scrunched up as he teased the younger, prying Keigo’s mouth open with a firm grip on the light brown hair and pulling it back for the other to cry out.

Which he did, furrowing his brows with his eyes shutting from the pain.

Once the boy finally opened his mouth, he slowly fingered the sock into Keigo’s mouth with genuine enjoyment. “Tell me how that tastes, eh?” Truth be told, it was clean. He’d just put them on moments before, but it was the best option for what he was planning. 

All that got him in response was a scrunched up nose, narrowed eyes, and muffled profanities in return. Even Keigo still struggling fruitlessly to get his arms free, glaring daggers at his roommate as if the imaginary knives would actually hurt the man.

He pulled the tape over again, holding his hand over Keigo’s mouth again so that he didn’t spit out the sock, but keeping out of reach of any teeth that could be used to bite him again. Ikkaku pulled the tape from the round cardboard, moving his hand over Keigo’s mouth and placing the tape over the Asano’s lips. He did this a few times for good measure before tossing the tape away into the corner. 

Ikkaku’s mischievous expression glistened in the light of the lamps, placing his hands against the white t-shirt Keigo wore, letting them slide down and then under, pushing the hem up the boy’s body and resting above his nipples. “How much rent do I owe you, hm?” His left began to travel over the kid’s chest, slipping his fingers into the cracks as if to memorize his figure. 

The brunet felt his breath hitch at the hand against his skin, twisting his arms and letting out muffled protests while shaking his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening, not one bit. Hell, never once had it occurred to him that this _could_ happen. Ever. “Mmmph!”

His other hand raised to his eye level and he began to count the months that he had stayed there for “free.” He didn’t even watch what his other hand was doing as it slipped between Keigo’s pecks. 

“Ah, that’s right.” He turned to grin toothily at his roommate. “Seven months and two weeks.”

Swallowing roughly, Keigo felt his stomach do an uncomfortable flip and then feel like it was weighed down by a massive amount of pressure. He furrowed his brows, bringing his knee up to hit the one atop him on the back, eyes watching each movement carefully. Although he was sure the look of raw fear had itself etched into every inch of his face and form in some manner.

True, the fear had been a refreshing reward for his efforts, but the hit to his back was a little unexpected. Nothing could faze him, why would it? He was a warrior for over one-hundred years. He simply took it, blinking it off and smirking down at the boy, perhaps with even more deviousness. 

Over and over again Keigo kept telling himself this could not be happening.

This was over something so simple, it could have easily been fixed and avoided. No, no, they just had to get into an argument and now he was -

Eyes widening from the thought of just how bad this could be, Keigo began slamming the heel of his foot against the ground. Trying to at least create _some_ form of loud noise to get some attention and possibly someone coming to his rescue. Maybe.

The mere attempt to get help was enough to give Ikkaku reason to make his roommate’s situation worse. “Ah, ah, ah.” He reached back and grabbed the boy’s ankles. “You’re right. I think it’s time that you and I went into the bedroom.” Swiftly, Ikkaku rolled off Keigo, only to move to scoop him over his shoulder, placing his hand on the blue jean covered ass. He even squeezed it as he walked through the hall. “If you want to bump your head and get knocked out, feel free. It just makes it easier to continue in the bedroom.” 

All Keigo could honestly do was flail his legs, kicking and kneeing Ikkaku as hard as he could, tensing when he felt the other’s large hand resting on his rump and even groping it. His heart rate kicked up as well, pounding against his ribcage while looking over his shoulder with a frightened look.

He reached his door and opened it with his free hand, ignoring the kicks and random flailing about, letting them simply graze him. Continuing on, he walked into his messy and dark room and then sifted through the clothes and beer cans strewn all over the floor. Ikkaku didn’t bother closing the door, just simply walked in until he was able to toss his captive onto the bed. 

The bed springs squeaked under the pressure of the new weight, chocolate hues squeezed shut as a grunt came from the impact. Opening his eyes a moment after, he moved to sit up and pushed himself back and away from his roommate. Keigo glanced over to the door, jaw clenching as best it could with the sock in his mouth, which had him be knocked out of his thoughts of running towards the door and back to his captor.

Ikkaku’s eyes followed Keigo’s to the door and then he climbed onto the bed, gripping the brown head of hair and forcing him to indeed look at the one that mattered. “You think you’ll get outta this that easy, Kei? Keep your eyes on me or you’ll miss the fun.”

That was what the younger was so worried about. What kind of ‘fun’ the other was referring to. Keigo’s brows knit themselves together as his shoulders tensed, pupils dilating as his heartbeat picked up. Unconsciously he bit down on the sock, moving to have his knees pressed together in an attempt to block the other man from getting at his pants.

His fingers gripped his thin wife-beater and pulled it over his head, tossing it off to join the other discarded clothes on the floor. Ikkaku climbed forward again , pushing Keigo’s legs down and sitting on them as he moved to unbutton the Asano’s jeans. “Stop getting so excited, I’ll be gentle.” He chuckled. “This’ll be your first time right?”

A muffled protest came immediately after the other’s sentence and squirmed to get away with his chest tightening. Now he was panicking, really panicking. Twisting his upper half, he shoved his shoulder towards the taller form, narrowing his eyes with a determined expression crossing his features.

All his squirming and fighting ended up helping Ikkaku in his attempt to remove the jeans. They slipped off almost easily as the Shinigami managed to slip them completely off and leave the boy in his light brown and black boxers. Ikkaku dodged the shove, snickering as he reached out and gripped Keigo’s hair once more. 

Being somewhat fully exposed had the brunet’s face turn red from embarrassment, clamping his eyes shut and trying to turn his head away. He didn’t need Ikkaku to see his face right now. Slowly he opened his eyes though averted them for a moment then turned his attention back to his roommate.

“That didn’t answer my question.” His smile widened as he leaned in and looked deep into his captive’s eyes. “Is this your first time or not? ‘cause I can be rough if you prefer it that way, Kei.” As he kept the attention of Keigo’s eyes, he ran his hand along the right thigh until he met resistance and then glided over the boxers to slip between the slit only to release the Asano’s cock from its prison. “Which is it? Nod if you want me to be gentle, and shake your head if you want me to be rough.”

Keigo shifted his position, wishing he had a leg free to either cover himself or to kick his captor away. A shiver crawled down his spine though at both questions and options, glancing down to his freed member with slanted brows. It was at this point he was willing to swallow his pride, beg to be untied, and drop the topic for the time being.

Though he knew that wasn’t the case. So he clamped his eyes shut and slowly got himself to nod.

The mere fact that he hadn’t received a death glare from his roommate made Ikkaku feel a little proud at what he’d done here. Keigo bound, gagged, and at his mercy. Truly a dream come true. 

Ikkaku could have chosen anyone to stay with while he was there in the human world, but he chose Keigo. All he needed was a reason to fuck the little guy and he finally found one. It was inevitable. 

“Good boy.” He released Keigo’s hair and ran his hand down to rest on his cheek instead, patting it softly. “I’ll go easy on ya, as long as you don’t give me much trouble, get it?” Ikkaku let his eyes fall down to the penis that he had brought out, repositioning his hands, his left holding onto Keigo’s shoulder with a firm grasp as he took the organ in his right. 

A shudder went down the brunet’s spine at the touches then bucked his hips in reaction to the hand on his cock. He lowered his head with a groan, shifting his arms slightly.

He put his thumb against the slit, rubbing it gently as the other fingers run up and down the underside. Despite Keigo’s fighting and obvious attempts to _not_ get to the point they were at, he was quite responsive. “You been wanting to get touched?” Ikkaku teased his captive, leaning in and taking the chance to multi-task as he licked, bite, and licked again at the point where the Asano’s neck and jawline met. 

Keigo’s back arched as he bit down on the ball of cotton, furrowing his brows while pivoting his head to the side to give Ikkaku more room to get at. He let out a stifled moan from the treatment being given to his neck, rocking his hips up against the hand, trying to get more of the pleasurable sensation.

‘ _If you can’t beat them, join ‘em._ ’ Never seemed to ring so true.

It was all according to plan, though Ikkaku had never imagined that Keigo would be so willing once he was pinned down. He’d never seen the boy bring home a girl or a guy, perhaps he was just a really horny fellow and Ikkaku jumped in at the right time.

Ikkaku bent in further, getting at the freshly exposed skin, simply licking and sucking, licking and sucking as he made his way to the ear and then gingerly taking in the other’s earlobe. That too, he sucked and licked on, biting down hard on it. A scar would remind the kid that he was Ikkaku’s play thing after this was all over.

He simply chuckled at Keigo’s reaction, sucking and licking at the bite he’d made, nibbling on it lustfully.

A grunt came from the bound male at the bite to his ear, flinching from the sting that attacked his senses. Slowly opening his eyes, Keigo shuddered before glancing to the side in avoiding manner.

His hand slid up and down the organ, using the pre-ejaculation Keigo was spurting to lube it. All the while his thumb ran over and across the slit, even stopping to push it apart with his nail and then returning to the routine. 

Keigo’s body tensed for a moment, tipping his head back while closing his eyes once more, shifting his hands about to try and grab at something. Swallowing, the brunet let out a heavy exhale through his nose, shoulders bunching up as the younger male shifted his legs a bit with a soft sound.

With his face hidden from view, Ikkaku’s smile grew more and more devious and lustful. The feel of the other’s organ in his hands and the groans he received in return were more than enough to make his day turn from bad to the best. Though, Keigo must have ultimately been feeling the exact opposite way. 

What he wouldn’t have given to have Keigo be _completely_ on board with what was going on. Then he would be able to whisper sweet words into his ear. Yet, he’d settle for dirty, erecting words. 

“You groan like you’re enjoying this...what happened to all the fight?” Most likely Keigo’s reaction to his words earlier, which just meant that he was more obedient than Ikkaku had planned.

Indeed, what had happened to the fight?

Lowering his head, Keigo turned it away to have his bangs cover his face just to hide his expression. He pondered what had gotten him to cease his struggling, trying to separate his wrists from one another out of the little defiance that had surfaced due to the question.

Then it got him thinking about how most of his friends were too busy to hang out with him, how his luck was so rotten with girls it seemed as if he was cursed and doomed to be alone and, sadly, a virgin for all eternity - until now, that is. Another thing was how Ichigo, _Ichigo_ of all people, was surrounded by women who seemed to adore him and just - how could a blunt guy like that have so many girls like him?

Didn’t funny or outgoing count for _anything_ anymore?

Perhaps this was meant to happen, at least he’d die a non-virgin. It just sucked how it had to come down to this instead of the usual: meet someone, ask them out, date a while, establish a true relationship and then finally get down and dirty.

The brunet opened his eyes, turning his head to look back at Ikkaku with half-lidded, dazed, chocolate spheres. He couldn’t fight him, not anymore. Keigo knew he wouldn’t win at all, so there wasn’t any point in useless struggle anymore.

Honestly, it didn't matter _what_ had caused Keigo to lose the strength to fight, but whatever it was made Ikkaku's plan much easier to carry out. The brief need to prove the bald man wrong was, in a word, cute. Ikkaku wasn't a professional, but he knew how to wrap the tape to the point where his brunette roommate wouldn't be able to free his hands.

At this point, he thought that he might do something...consoling, to make the Asano feel a little less like he was being raped - not that it changed what he was doing -, he raised his left hand and swept away the brown bangs from hiding his broken gaze. 

Keigo seemed lost in thought, since he didn't even receive a muffled reply, but it didn't matter, there'd be enough time to tease the poor helpless boy later. 

His grin became thin as he leaned in, licking - as he would Keigo's lips - the tape and then continuing up until the tip of his tongue flicked the edge of his nose. "You're sexy like this Keigo.” 

Upon a natural reaction to being licked, like most other people do, Keigo scrunched up his nose once it was licked. A muffled protest to the action accompanying it as well, to both the compliment of sorts and tongue on his skin.

He stroked his organ, continuing until it felt as hard as he could get it, rubbing the slit again and then pushing it apart with his nail, keeping it that way as he let his left hand fall to run over the teen's chest. 

_He feels so soft...I'll bet he has a fantastic bedroom voice._

Keigo shuddered as Ikkaku’s hand ran down his skin, arching his back and quivered at the treatment to his erection.

Each reaction, sound and movement, they only spurred on Ikkaku's wish to make the younger squeal and groan. It was like a small reward.

Ikkaku made sure to keep his right hand always teasing and stroking his captive's cock, pulling back and letting it twitch, begging for release. He finally had Keigo where he wanted him, letting him come now wouldn't do.

This intent to keep Keigo in the state he was in seemed to be acknowledged by the younger male, who simply groaned and squirmed in return.

His other hand ran over Keigo's nipples, enjoying the feel of each bump and curve, memorizing the movements the other made and where. It was like he was studying _this_ human, constantly thinking of the best way to have him at his mercy. "Let's do a little... _exploring_." 

This had the brunet blink, eyes widening and biting down on the fabric in his mouth, jaw clenching as he felt his face flush. Looking down to watch where the other’s hand was venturing carefully, his facial expression becoming one of panic and worry once more.

He let go of Keigo's cock long enough to place it back under the boxer's protection before pulling the fabric down and under his own body and off the boy's legs. 

Now he stared down at his prize, letting his eyes wander over the body below him. His curiosity led him to letting his fingers float over - barely touching - his inner thigh. "Are you sensitive here?"

Keigo felt himself jump at the touch, shuddering as he closed his eyes and bunched his shoulders up. Yes, he was sensitive down there. No, he wasn’t going to admit it, ever. He shifted his lower half, letting out a sound of protest to being touched down there as Keigo moved his hands to grab at the sheets to the bed.

Ikkaku wasn't stupid. Keigo never had to say a single word, he had the ability to read people, especially if they did sudden movements when he was testing something out. "Ah...I'll keep that in mind." His smile returned to its delinquent grin as he let his fingers travel lower, shifting himself lower and lower on Keigo's legs until he was off completely. 

He took Keigo's foot in his hand and briefly wondered if he was ticklish. Something that he'd been curious about for some time, but it wasn't a turn on for him, so he moved on, tugging on the leg and forcing the teen from the headboard and onto his arms. Ikkaku took this chance to climb over Keigo.

The captive let out a surprised squeak of sorts once his leg was yanked and fell onto the bed, elbows taking the impact with a, ‘Mmph.’ Noticing that the elder was getting closer, Keigo shifted his bound arms to slide back down entirely onto the bed in hopes to shrink away. Which was not going to happen either way.

"How's it feel to be at my mercy, Kei? If I ungagged you...would you tell me your sensitive areas?" Ikkaku bent it, returning to the Asano's neck, but picking the left side this time and began to create another hickey on his skin. 

There wasn't any way that Keigo would tell him such things, but Ikkaku found that to be more fun. Now he could search every nook and cranny until he located each and every spot. 

Keigo arched his back, cocking his head to the side with a grunt. The brunet closed his eyes, cheeks flushed, while twisting his hands a little. Only to then grab at the covers once more. His muscles tensed as he squirmed under the shinigami, hesitantly nodding as his elbows dug into the mattress below him.

He barely noticed the nod of the teen's head, much too focused on where his hands were and what his lips were doing to tease the bound boy. Ikkaku's fingers started on either side of Keigo's stomach, softly playing with his sides and making his way up. 

A soft sound came from the touches to his sides, hands forming loose fists as the brunet trembled, leaning his cheek against his shoulder. Keigo furrowed his brows as he shifted to get more of the touch.

Patience was a virtue, but Ikkaku didn't know how much longer he could keep it. With his hands all over the teen below him, where was patience needed? He was touching his skin, Keigo was completely helpless below him, why did he take his time? Perhaps Keigo was just fun to tease...or maybe he just wanted to make sure that he was as hard as the one he was on top of.

His cock pressed against his boxers, begging to at least find freedom from the jeans that he still wore. Ikkaku mentally told himself to wait, doing what as he wished to get his mind off it. 

Mentally cursing, Keigo moved one of his legs to nudge the knee against Ikkaku in a manner that showed he demanded attention to the one thing he had been asked, answered, and yet not received. A grumbled noise accompanying it as he continued to nudge some more, opening his eyes only to narrow them with his face making the best ‘puppy look’ he could manage.

As Keigo had wished, Ikkaku noted that they were _prodding_ and not attempts to remove the other from on top of him. The bald man frowned, pulling back and eyeing the other with a curious look. “What do ya want?” He blinked, reaching out and putting his fingers in the ruffled brown hair, feeling the locks between his fingers. 

Right now the brunet was busy trying to figure out how to tell Ikkaku to take the damn tape off and remove the sock from his mouth, furrowing his brows with the puppy look turning into a contemplating one. Shifting uncertainly, Keigo then moved his right shoulder once he turned his head and made a brushing movement against the tape, signaling that he wanted it off.

His captor’s teeth shimmered in the little light that streamed in from the window shades, taking his hand and covering Keigo’s mouth with his palm, leaning in and whispering in his ear. “You want it off, eh? You shout or call for help and you’ll be in for a punishment, understood?” He pulled back, waiting for a nod as he ran his hand over where Keigo’s lips lie underneath the tape.

Immediately Keigo nodded, brows slanting and looking worried once his let his mind wander over what could be worse than being like this. Then again, he’d rather _not_ know what could be worse.

After considering the idea again, and with the nod, he slowly stripped the tape from his mouth, and then fished his index finger into Keigo’s mouth. The sock came out easily, soaked in saliva. Ikkaku tossed it to the side, along with the tape. “Going to try and talk me outta this, Kei?”

Once the sock was out Keigo made little ‘p-tu’ sounds, moving his mouth a bit to make sure it wasn’t numb. Or something like that. Pursing his lips, he considered the question, soon gnawing on his lower lip. “...no.” Keigo lowered his head, shifting nervously. “I doubt I could anyway.”

“Damn right.” Ikkaku looked down into Keigo’s eyes. “Do you have something you wanna say or am I going to give you a taste of my sock again?” He bent down, licking the rim on the Asano’s lip and pulled back. “You taste good. Did you know that?”

Shivering at the other licking at his lip, Keigo felt his face flush and muttered something along the lines of, “Nape of my neck...” as he shifted his weight on his arms slightly. He then lowered his gaze down to the covers.

_So, he is willing..._

Ikkaku looked down at him with a bored expression. “Already know that one, Kei. Happens to be one of my favourite spots.” He flashed his teeth at him again. “Three strikes, one down.”

_Fuck..._ was all that crossed his mind right then before rummaging through his mind to try and recall if he had any other spots besides the three Ikkaku found. _Thigh...sides...neck..._

“...nnn,” He gnawed on his lower lip like his lips depended on managing to break the skin and getting it to bleed. “Behind my ears.”

This was a pleasant surprise as Ikkaku moved forward to test the said area. He began to kiss the other’s neck as his hand rose and his fingers ran over the back of the cartilage.

Keigo closed his eyes as the fingers brushed against the back of his ear, squirming while shuddering at the same time.

He let out a chuckle, quiet and foreboding. “Alright, that’s one for ya, Kei.” Ikkaku ran his hands down over Keigo’s chest, and went all the way down to Keigo’s cock. He stroked it again. “Come on, another.”

A pitiful sound passed the brunet’s lips at the chuckle and whimpered as the man demanded another spot that would have Keigo writhing. What was sad about that was how he didn’t honestly know of any others, or, rather, he was oblivious to them since whenever he’d almost gotten lucky something happened and - yeah. They all ended badly.

So he didn’t know any.

“Uh...” 

“Keigo...” His voice was soothing and he said the boy’s name with a musical tone. “You’re a second away from getting that gag back on. What’s the harm of guessing? Two more goes.” Ikkaku sure liked playing with the boy, mentally and when he received a moan for his efforts the physical as well. 

A soft curse came from Keigo, glancing to the side while beginning to rummage through his thoughts frantically. What could be a place...?

His lips pressed against the area just below the ear, smiling into Keigo’s skin. “If you ask for me to touch you or kiss you, I might keep it off a bit longer...”

Slowly, he opened his eyes and the younger male felt the muscles in his arms start to strain from holding himself up this long. Keigo let his arms slip under him, falling flat on his back in a way before lifting his gaze to look at Ikkaku with a slightly worried look. “I...” He shifted uncomfortably. “....can you?”

Letting go of his captive’s cock, Ikkaku moved to grip Keigo’s jawline tightly. “Ah, ah. Really beg me and tell me where, or else there’s no point in letting you speak.” Even as he said this, the fact that the other could speak, that he could get him to do what he wanted. 

The younger male flinched once his jaw had been grabbed and looked down while his brows furrowed even more. The whole ‘beg’ thing seemed to be required just to have him stomp down his pride once again. “K...kiss me, please...”

Ikkaku leaned in, kissing him, slipping in his tongue and mulled over what Keigo asked him to do. He figured that Keigo would know not to bite him at this stage. 

Groaning at the sensation of the other’s tongue in his mouth, the brunet let his eyes slide shut as he tilted his head slightly, sliding his tongue against Ikkaku’s own in an experimental manner.

The groan had been enough for him, but when Keigo began to kiss back, albeit cautiously, he felt his manhood press ever impatiently against his jeans. It was about time for the next level, but...Ikkaku was enjoying the teasing, forcing the boy to speak his own sensitive spots and even the wish for a kiss. 

Keigo was just a little naive boy that wanted romance during his first time. It was too bad that none of this fit any of Keigo’s fantasies of hooking up with the perfect woman. What could he do as he was bound tightly, probably gagged later, and about to be fucked against his will? 

Ikkaku couldn’t comprehend what love was. All he knew was just obsession and lust.

Shifting his position, the brunet eventually pulled away from the kiss. Keigo let his eyes open, looking to the side as he bit his lower lip nervously.

“Done with that?” Ikkaku chuckled, letting go of Keigo’s face and pulling back. “If you don’t tell me where to go next, I’ll have to go ahead and get into that pretty ass of yours.” He pushed down on the boy’s legs with his own ass, running his hands up from the thigh, along the skin, over the inner thigh, ignoring the hard cock and moving up the kid’s chest.

Swallowing thickly, the younger male shuddered and shifted his arms as best he could while watching the man’s hands. “W-wait, I just...” He lowered his head, trying to hide the resurfaced panic that managed to claw its way back to the front of his mind. “This is...”

What could he honestly say? ‘Insanity’? ‘Weird’? ‘Disgusting’? Hell, he couldn’t say ‘disgusting.’ Not with how his body was responding, there was no denying that.

“Hm?” Ikkaku pinched Keigo’s nipples with his thumb and index. “‘This is’?” He bent down, leaning forward and nibbling on his captive’s bottom lip. “You should hurry because I’m getting the itch to close that pretty pie hole of yours and fill ya with some of me.” 

A whimper came from the brunet, trying to buck his hips while parting his lips slightly as the elder nipped at the lower one. Moving to arch his back off his arms, Keigo leaned his head back to free his lower lip, trailing his tongue over them as his cheeks turned a dark red to Ikkaku mentioning taking a step forth into the far _more_ intimate parts.

Closing his eyes, the younger male bunched his shoulders up and mumbled something about not having ever done something like this and babbled about other, random, things, along with his fears about it hurting somewhere in there and that he was sorry for pissing the other off.

This rather odd action on Keigo’s part had Ikkaku frown, watching as the boy yet again moved away from him and prevented him from doing as he wished. He was like a little kid, he didn’t take that well, but when the other’s fears were said, he simply chuckled. “What’re ya blabberin’ on about?” Ikkaku sighed, grabbing a bandanna he’d bought a while ago and took off his other sock, balling it up and heading toward Keigo.

He had been watching each and every one of Ikkaku’s movements, swallowing nervously once he noticed the man take the other sock off. Shuffling back just slightly, he shifted his legs to hide himself in a pathetic manner, just like those people who cover their ears and say ‘lalala, can’t hear you’ or who covered their eyes. Don’t see them, they don’t see you. 

Childish, but still done.

“I just -”

“Ya don’t need ta talk anymore, ‘sides, it’ll be uncomfortable for a little bit.” He once again forced the gag into Keigo’s mouth, smiling that lustful smile again. Without the duct tape, he used the bandanna, tying it behind the boy’s head and then forcing him to rest on his front. 

A grunt came from the gagged student, shuddering with a glance over his shoulder.

“Ass in the air, Kei.” He grabbed it, forcing it up and then fondling it a little. “Yeah, this is a pretty sweet ass. All mine.” Ikkaku figured now was about the right time for him to shed his own clothing. 

Keigo felt the fear return tenfold, clamping his eyes shut and his shoulders tensing as the brunet’s cheek brushed against the sheets once he moved it to duck under his shoulder. He bit down on the sock as the younger male started to lower his hips from their position.

The elder slapped the student’s ass and leaned down to whisper in Keigo’s ear. “If ya move yer ass from here, I’ll make it painful.” 

Immediately he stopped what he was doing, trembling as he forced a nod of acknowledgement, to indicate that he understood.

Ikkaku finally freed his erection, his pants falling to the floor along with his boxers so that Keigo wasn’t the one that was naked below the belt. He licked his lips, walking back over to the bed and taking Keigo’s ass into his hands as he crawled - with his knees - onto the mattress. “I happen to not have any lube, but I’ll use some saliva, that okay pumpkin?” 

He turned his head to place his forehead against the mattress, his eyes still shut as Keigo’s jaw clenched. The student offered up a nod to the question even though he felt his pride begin to completely shrivel up once the word ‘pumpkin’ reached his ears. Back then, it was a term of endearment. Now, it was simply an insult.

The name was obviously demeaning, but Ikkaku slapped Keigo’s ass again for good measure. “I can always do it _without_ it, if you like it hard.”

Grunting from the slap, the bound form shook his head repeatedly at the suggestion this be done without something to ease the way in.

“Alright, keep quiet and I’ll make this less painful.” Ikkaku’s fingers gripped tightly around Keigo’s hips as he forced his roommate’s ass in the air and positioned it so that he could just let the saliva fall from his mouth and land inside and around the hole. It would be easy.

He smirked, letting the liquid dribble from his lips and when he had used it all up, moved one and to keep a firm grasp on Keigo’s lower back while he took his other hand and began to use his fingers to gently pull at the hole to make it wider. There was no way that this small thing could fit all of him in as it was. He moved around the saliva, using it to soften the sensations that were undoubtedly running through Keigo’s body. 

The younger male’s brows furrowed with a wince once he felt the substitute lube be spread about and scrunched up his shoulders with a soft whimper. Even if the other was being remotely gentle and careful with this, Keigo kept thinking about how this shouldn’t be happening. For obvious reasons.

Ikkaku glanced down at Keigo, smirking as he wondered what was going through Keigo’s mind. 

_Fuck Keigo’s hot like this...been wanting to do this for ages. If only I could keep him like this forever...I bet I’d be able to come up with something that would excuse him from the life he’s leading..._ Even with this in mind, Ikkaku did have some heart and wouldn’t be able to take everything from Keigo. They’d been living together for quite some time. The question that remained was what happened after all this.

Nevertheless, there was a small part in the brunet that found himself interested in this. Which horrified him beyond belief. Well, perhaps ‘horrified’ was an understatement because, really, who in their right mind would be _interested_? Especially when they have no say whatsoever on if they agree or disagree with the situation.

Once he was sure that the hole was at least big enough for him to fit in, he thought he’d play around with the boy a little more, leaning in once he had his hands back on Keigo’s hips, and pressed his lips against Keigo’s asshole. He let his tongue slip out from his mouth, running down and first around the rim before down and lapping at the sides. 

Keigo’s eyes snapped open and they widened painfully, squirming to try and escape the tongue’s assault. It felt, to be simple, weird and foreign. Something that had the brunet shudder as if his skin was crawling. “Nnn...”

The idea might have been disgusting, but Ikkaku found it... _kinky._

Every now and then, he’d return the tongue to his mouth and then just blow hot air into Keigo’s hole, smirking at the other’s reaction before continuing it again. True, he’d never tried rimming before, wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right, but fuck, why not just do what felt good?

He pulled away now, letting Keigo’s buttock go, moving so that he pressed his chest against his roommate’s back. Ikkaku reached his hands around, one fondling Keigo’s pecks and the other hand slipping down to slowly massage his cock. He began to tease him again. Kissing at the back of his neck, biting, nipping, sucking, blowing, and whispering dirty things into his ear. Stuff that he wanted to do. Things he wanted to see Keigo do. Even stuff that he didn’t want to do, but said it anyway to see what Keigo’s fears would do.

Said fear had resurfaced as intended and the young Asano’s muscles tensed as he turned his head away, closing his eyes and trying to block out the other’s words as best he could.

Ikkaku placed his cock between Keigo’s butt cheeks, running it up and down between where they met. “Want...me to fuck you, Keigo?”

Keigo couldn’t really bring himself to answer that in any form. Considering how it lead up to this and the conflict going on about in his head about whether this was okay and other things, He bit down on the sock while opening his eyes halfway then turning his attention to the sheets as if interested in one particular spot.

How did the man expect him to react to that?

As expected, there was no reply. It didn’t bother Ikkaku in the slightest. He never really expected Keigo to say anything at all, hence the gag lodged perfectly in his mouth. There were a few questions running though his head at the time. One being: _How do I taste?_ , but he said nothing this time and just moved his own hips back, angling the head of his cock to press against the Asano’s ass. 

Which caused a red flag to go off and the brunet tensed at the other’s movement, preparing himself for immense pain.

“Try not to clench. It’ll make me come sooner.” Ikkaku began to nibble on Keigo’s earlobe as he slowly eased himself inside.

Clenching his jaw, the captive forced himself to relax, fingers curling to dig the nails into the palm of his hand, and breathing in and out slowly through his nose. His chest raising and falling from the effort of trying to calm his body down and to endure the pain of the other’s cock slipping inside.

The feeling was...amazing. Ikkaku could barely recall a time where he felt better than he did now. Why would he? Keigo was slowly beginning to take all of his manhood inside of him, which made him utter a low audible groan. He twitched the muscle inside his captive, pressing his nose into the crook of Keigo’s neck.

“You have to say that you feel good...fuck...” Ikkaku’s words came out seductively, starting to pull out, just as slowly.

Although that was true to a point, the brunet couldn’t bring himself to fully admit such. A shudder came about his system with a low whine as his inner walls eventually loosened around Ikkaku.

He did this a few times more. Moving progressively faster and faster until he was just pounding into Keigo’s ass as fast as he could. 

If he wasn’t so worried about their neighbours finding out, he’d ungag Keigo, listen to his moans without anything blocking the beautiful sound. 

The younger male groaned around the object in his mouth, shivering as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Closing his eyes, Keigo’s brows slanted and his back arched as his senses heightened, feeling more sensations when the elder pulled out and would push back in. Even a surprised sound came from him at one point, insides clamping onto the cock.

Ikkaku’s eyes shut tight as he had to halt his progress, letting out a very deep groan at the feeling. He pulled slowly out and then rammed himself in, continuing like this for a few more thrusts and then letting out a soft moan as he released himself inside Keigo. “Fuuccckkkk, Asano... Fuck.”

Chocolate hues snapped open and the bound form tensed once he felt Ikkaku cum inside, shuddering as he came as well with a muffled moan.

The bald shinigami wrapped his arms around Keigo’s torso, pulling the other’s back against his chest. “You already came?” He took a breath in, murmuring into the Asano’s ear. “That’s too bad... How about we give you some time to rest...and then we do this again?”

Ikkaku wanted a response this time, removing a comforting arm from around Keigo and untying the bandanna silencing the boy. He reached around and slipped his finger inside, pulling the sock out, running his thumb against the other’s lips. “If you don’t want to...I might let you go. You’re very attractive like this though.”

Releasing soft pants, Keigo stared down on the bedsheets. Eventually he began to gnaw on his lower lip with a contemplative look before turning his head to glance over his shoulder to the man. He didn’t want to do this again, not again, ever.

He kissed at Keigo’s shoulder-blade. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you go...” Ikkaku ran his lips along Keigo’s back. “You don’t tell a soul what happened here. And...you come to me every Saturday for a night just like this. Sound fair?”

Half of it sounded fair. Only _half_. The younger male didn’t think he could do this each and every Saturday, wasn’t sure if he could even act the same around the man ever again after this and those days. Though, it was either that or doing it again. It seemed obvious which one he was going to go with.

“...it sounds......fair.”

The captor grinned, running his hand down Keigo’s back and then gripping the firm rump. “Tell a soul what happened and next time it’ll be worse, not to mention that I’ll take whoever you told too.” With that warning, Ikkaku untied Keigo’s hands and just when Keigo might have felt himself free, Ikkaku forced him onto his back and the clamoured on top of him.

Keigo let out a surprised yelp once he was flipped onto his back just when he was about to get up, staring up at Ikkaku with frightened tremors crawling through his system. “W-what’re you doing...?”

He leaned down and began to make the mark of Keigo’s neck, darker. Licking, sucking, and nipping at it. Every week he’d make this dark spot appear and last throughout the next week. 

Keigo was his.

\---

Said Asano was standing in front of his friend’s house. Well, considering Ichigo was too busy for Mizuro and he, it was rather questionable if they were still friends - but that wasn’t the topic that was most important at this moment.

It was well into the night, late and it was dark out but he’d seen Ichigo’s light on through the window so there was a chance that the other would still be awake and let him in. That and it was cold. Really cold. The nightly air was nipping at his bare arms, since the clothes he was wearing seemed to have been put on in such a daze and not bothering to consider the weather.

Raising a hand, he rapped his knuckles against the door.

There was silence for a moment, but eventually, Keigo could hear the sounds of someone thumping down the stairs on the otherside of the door. It opened after a series of lock clicks before Ichigo Kurosaki stuck his head out.

_Oh, thank God..._ was the first thing that crossed the brunet’s mind, feeling as if some weight had been lifted from his being. Relief.

He blinked at Keigo in surprise before looking out to the right and then to the left before focusing on his school mate. “Uh...hey. What’s up?” 

Keigo rarely came to his home unless he was going to invite him to go somewhere, but never did this happen _alone._

“You okay?”

Biting his lower lip, Keigo rose a hand and placed it over the bandaid that was covering the hickey. “...uh,” He lowered the hand and gave an awkward smile of sorts, “I - no. Not really.” Keigo turned his head to the side a bit, eyes on the ground. “Can I come in?”

Ichigo thought about it for a moment and then nodded, pulling back and resting his back against the front of the door and moving aside for Keigo to step inside. “Sure, let’s head up to my room, my dad’ll make a fuss if we stay downstairs.” 

The awkward smile started to become more genuine, feeling as if his luck had turned around and made his way inside after nodding to show that he understood the situation then headed up the stairs to the Kurosaki’s room.

Ichigo closed the door, locking it before following him up and rubbing the back of his neck in a concerned way. _Keigo’s usually so flamboyant and...annoying sometimes. I wonder what’s up..._

“Yeah, sorry about my room. It’s...really messy.” Ichigo bent down and began to pick up some paper and books. Apparently, he’d been trying his hand at studying, since Orihime and Rukia were inclined to tell him off for his bad grades.

Keigo blinked as he looked about the papers thrown about and even so much as bent down, with some issues, and reached out to pick some of the things up as well. “You miss too much school, that’s why.” He shrugged and picked up a sheet of paper then looked it over. Was this math? Or one of those college math courses?

He frowned at this, realizing that Keigo was right. Ichigo kept running off to the Soul Society without much thought toward his studies. Especially here in Japan where grades were everything. “Eh, yeah. I need to stop taking trips.”

Placing it atop the book in his arm, the brunet turned his attention to Ichigo with a grin. “Though at least your getting better grades than me.”

Ichigo stopped, placing what he collected onto his desk and then turning to face Keigo, cocking his head to the side. “Am I? I didn’t check out the last test scores.”

The usually happy-go-lucky Keigo simply stayed where he was, crouched with Ichigo’s book and some papers in his arm, staring up at his friend with a dumbfounded look before shrugging and standing. He moved over to the other’s desk to set the things down and rested a hand against it.

“Yeah. They are.” Raising his other hand, the brunet rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Always have been.”

Once more, he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous now at Keigo’s odd behaviour. “Why don’t you study with me some time then? It’d give me a reason to sit down and get this stuff done....” Ichigo plopped himself on his bed, blinking at the brunette. “Keigo, are you sure you’re okay?”

Said Asano lowered his hand, eyes opening halfway with a thoughtful look. Both to the suggestion of studying and to the other questioning his well being. His hand shifted to place itself on the bandaid unconsciously. “I dunno.” Keigo scrunched up his shoulders then lowered them. “Maybe I had a near death experience and I’m just tired.” At this he laughed, or at least tried to make it seem full of humor.

The Kurosaki scowled. His famous scowl. “What do you mean ‘near-death experience’?”

Blinking, Keigo turned to look at Ichigo. “Did I say that?”

“Yeah...you kinda just did.” Ichigo frowned, pushing himself off the bed and walking to close the distance between Keigo and himself. “Oi, what’s up with you?”

“...I did...?” A confused look crossed his features then removed his hand from his neck and bit his thumb with furrowed brows, eyes widening once Ichigo moved over and instinctively stepped back a step. “I’m fine. Really.” Keigo waved his hands in front of himself then lowered them and let his eyes slide shut. “...I think.”

Ichigo reached a hand out and placed it on Keigo’s shoulder. “There’s no point in carrying all your problems around. You came here so we could talk, didn’t you?”

He opened his eyes and looked up from the ground to Ichigo’s face. “I...I don’t wanna go home, Ichigo.” Lifting his hands, Keigo fiddled with them. “Something happened and I don’t wanna go home.” His brows slanted and bit his lower lip roughly.

“...is it your sister?” Ichigo was trying to remember what was going on in Keigo’s life. After all, they hadn’t talked in such a long time, at least, not about anything personal. “Or are Yama and Ikkaku giving you trouble?”

A flinch came once the bald shinigami was mentioned, averting his eyes to the side. “No, not at all. Awesome people to have around...” He grabbed at the brim of his shirt. “...it’s not home issues. Let’s just...leave it at that...” Keigo even mumbled a, ‘please’ afterwards.

Nodding after a short pause, Ichigo cocked his head and flashed him a nice smile. “You wanna watch an anime or something?”

The sight of a smile was something he’d never seen before, it was a pleasant surprise in all honesty. Once he realized he was staring, Keigo loosened his hold on his shirt and felt his lips tug back into the usual ‘Keigo smile’ that always came out whenever the chance presented itself. “Yeah.”

Ichigo got one of his old anime and put it in, turning off the lights and leaning against his desk with Keigo beside him, watching the television he wheeled out of his closet. “If you want, you can stay over and we can head over to school in the morning.”

Watching the screen, Keigo turned his attention to Ichigo and grinned. “That’d be awesome, Ichi, thanks.”

Eventually, at one point during an episode, Keigo’s eyes slid shut and his head fell to the side to rest on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Ichigo blinked at the television, turning his head to gaze at the already sleeping guest. He had to stop himself from smiling down at his sleeping figure. “You’re such a liar, Keigo...” At first, he just continued to watch the anime, since he hadn’t seen it in a while, but Keigo’s weight became something he couldn’t ignore as he lightly pushed him to sit on his own while he stood and fixed his bed for his guest to sleep in. 

\---

The next morning was something a certain male had hoped would never arrive, so that he could continue hiding and couldn’t really overstay his welcome. He’d stirred when the sun was baring down on him, demanding he get up and go about to get up, head home and prepare for the worst.

Which is exactly where he was heading.

Keigo’s hands were stuffed in his pockets, eyes half-lidded and distant as the soles of his shoes scraped the ground, his keys nestled in his pocket. Cupped in his hand. The brunet knew who awaited him behind the door and the thought of it had his stomach turn. There was no where else he could go, no where to hide - Hell...it was like he was _willingly_ throwing himself into a cage.

Pulling out the key, he slid it into the keyhole to unlock the door. The latch’s ‘ _k-shunk_ ’ made the youth cringe before pulling the key out to open the door.

With a rough swallow he walked inside.

His worst fear was immediately made true as the door slowly opened and then a hand reached out, grabbing Keigo’s collar and tugging him violently inside. Which in return had a gasp come from the Asano.

The door slammed loudly and the sound of locks filled the air for a moment.

Ikkaku’s mischievous smirk was right in Keigo’s face, the stronger man’s arm had moved to keep Keigo from moving, lodged uncomfortably against Keigo’s chest. “Mornin’, Kei. Wanna tell me where ya were after I paid you your part of the rent?” He leaned in, licking a bead of sweat from Keigo’s cheek. 

Keigo turned his head away in a stubborn manner, hands clenched into loose fists. “Out.” was the only answer he offered, muscles tense as he tried to shrink back further but couldn’t. His back was pressed flush against the door and the shorter male knew there was no way he could push the other off. “...I went out.”

_Dammit..._ Brown eyes darted to the side, as if trying to see if there were any way or anything he could use to get away.

“Come on, Kei. Y’know that’s not a good enough answer.” Ikkaku bit down hard on Keigo’s neck. He moved away after he heard a satisfactory cry. “Lemme guess. You were at that orange head’s house, right? You tell him anything?” As if to make up for what he’d done, he licked at the wound he’d created. 

The other’s words and action received a cringe, keeping his gaze to the side and brows furrowing a bit. “No...I didn’t.” Keigo then placed one of his hands against Ikkaku’s chest to try and push him back. “...get off.”

He took a moment to think it over. “Alright, kid. I believe ya.” Ikkaku pulled back, smirking at Keigo. “How’re ya feeling? After last night?” He was leering now, one thing on his mind. It was a tease and a cruel one at that.

“ _Peachy._ Just _peachy._ ” Keigo grumbled, bitter and void of humor as he moved away from the door, moving around the other. Carefully. Mindful of the other’s hands and keeping an eye on him. He didn’t honestly feel like repeating yesterday, not at all. “And you?”

Ikkaku followed him, almost at the hip. “Ready for the next installment of the rent.” He grinned, grabbing Keigo from behind, one arm reaching around to hold Keigo against his chest and the other to tightly grip Keigo’s face. “I’ve gotta catch up on all my late rent and maybe get ahead.” 

The brunet couldn’t stop the surprised sound that came from him at the other grabbing hold of him, how his stomach turned and twisted into a knot once his chin was grabbed. “W...wait - don’t.” Keigo’s hands moved to grab hold of the other’s wrists, trying to pull them off with narrowed eyes. “I don’t want to.”

His bold roommate didn’t seem to let that register. “If you’re gonna say no...” Ikkaku’s tongue slithered out, running it along the bite he’d made on Keigo’s neck. “I’ll make it quick.”

Closing his eyes, the shorter of the two squirmed, trying to push the other away. “Stop it.” Keigo twisted in Ikkaku’s hold, forearm pressed against the other’s chest and trying to place some distance between them.

Keigo’s struggles only made Ikkaku more interested, he pulled Keigo’s body in tighter, bending Keigo to the point that his arse was right up against Ikkaku’s hard cock. “I love this game.” 

“Fuck you!”

At that, Ikkaku grabbed Keigo by the hair and literally threw him onto the floor. He followed after, climbing on top of Keigo, taking both of his hands and forcing them above his head. “Here comes more of your rent.”

**Author's Note:**

> *doesn't own Bleach or its characters*
> 
> We do not support prostitution or rape, also, please practice safe sex with a condom whether it be homosexual or heterosexual intercourse . Thank you. - K.


End file.
